Terapia en el Agua
by LapsusStili
Summary: Terapia necesaria para el Sara. Original en inglés, traducción por K.A. Mendelsohn.


_ **TERAPIA EN EL AGUA (**__Spanish translation of "Water Therapy"_) 

**por Lapsus Stili (a.k.a. Slip of the Pen) (original en inglés, traducción por K.A. Mendelsohn)**

Nota del autor: K.A. Mendelsohn asked if she could translate my fanfic "Water Therapy" to share with some of her fellow Spanish GSR fans. When I agreed to that, this is what she produced. She then suggested I post it here, so I figured "Why _not?" Enjoy!_

* * *

Era una extravagancia. El jacuzzi del porte de un mamut en el cual habían invertido cuando renovaron el dormitorio principal, luego de que Sara se mudara, era casi tan grande como para ostentar un trampolín, en la opinión de Gil. Él era del tipo de personas que prefieren las duchas, como la mayoría de los hombres. No entendía la necesidad de velas, o equipos de sonido o aromaterapia en un baño. Todo le parecía un poco frívolo y ridículo. En su mente, tú te bañas para estar limpio y luego te largas. Además, holgazanear en agua caliente era demasiado incómodo - "los chicos" no soportan ese tipo de cocción. A Sara, sin embargo, le encantaba un chapuzón bueno y largo. Podía estar fácilmente una hora dentro. Pero... era la única petición de ella, y realmente, él estaba feliz de hacerle el favor de su indulgencia.

Lo que ella no le había dicho era que esto no era sólo un capricho. Era una terapia muy necesaria. Lo último que ella hubiese querido era parecer débil ante los ojos de él, pero había algunos días, algunos turnos, algunos casos que se enterraban en su piel para cavar túneles directamente hacia su corazón. Pocas cosas ayudaban a aliviar aquel dolor. Tomó por un tiempo, pero ello sólo le calmaba brevemente y acarreaba toda clase de efectos secundarios desagradables, como resacas, multas por conducir en estado de ebriedad, y una aplastante humillación. Las clases de Yoga eran imposibles de coordinar con su horario, por lo que eventualmente, en lugar de eso, ideó su propia rutina casera. Una combinación purificadora de técnicas de visualización, respiración profunda, y su propia versión de hidroterapia fue justo lo que el doctor le prescribió. Como ungüento en una herida supurante, el agua tibia extraía el dolor y la tensión, aligerando su alma.

Algunos meses después, Gil llegó a casa y dejó caer las llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor. El tenue retumbar le puso sobre aviso de que los chorros de agua estaban funcionando en el piso de arriba. Normalmente, él la dejaba de manera que pudiese disfrutar un poco de privacidad para su baño, pero el caso de hoy le había descompuesto el ánimo y necesitaba verla, aunque fuera sólo para sentarse en el suelo del baño y tomarle la mano mientras ella se daba su gusto en uno de sus lujosos momentos robados.

Las persianas estaban cerradas en el dormitorio y podía ver un brillo parpadeante bajo la puerta del baño. Cuando la empujó para abrirla, su intención de saludar se atoró en su garganta al tiempo que asimilaba la imagen de ella. Sara estaba de espaldas, su cabeza descansando sobre una toalla enrollada, metida hasta los hombros en agua burbujeante y llorando silenciosamente al trémulo resplandor de las velas. Las lágrimas se derramaban libremente sobre su rostro y se arrastraban hasta su barbilla, siguiendo por su cuello hacia el diminuto oleaje que se arremolinaba alrededor de ella. Un puño de dolor se apoderó del corazón de Grissom y estuvo junto a ella en un instante. Dijo su nombre al tiempo que recorría su mejilla húmeda con el dorso de sus dedos. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de improviso y se apartó bruscamente de su tacto, creando una pequeña ola de marea que salpicó las ropas de él. Le había dado un gran susto, pero tan pronto como ella se dio cuenta de que era él, la mirada de terror en su rostro se esfumó de vuelta a una de profunda tristeza.

"Lamento haberte sobresaltado, cariño, pero... ¿qué sucede?"

Ahora que sabía que tenía público, su mano se escabulló para cubrir sus ojos. Estaba tratando de secarse las lágrimas cuando una mano gentil se cerró alrededor de su muñeca y la retiró. Él no dejaría esto pasar - no había chance.

"Háblame, Sara."

De la forma en que él la miraba, tan tierno, dulce y preocupado, todo lo que ella podía hacer era morderse el labio inferior y sacudir la cabeza hasta, finalmente, perder la batalla. Un suspiro, un estremecimiento y de nuevo estaba sollozando.

Sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra, Grissom se quedó allí parado, desnudo, y luego se metió por el otro extremo. Ignoró el malestar de su piel frente al repentino cambio de temperatura. Inclinándose hacia adelante, recogió a la mujer deshecha en sus brazos y la giró cuidadosamente hasta dejarla acurrucada sobre su regazo. La acunó contra su pecho y se acomodó de vuelta sobre el borde inclinado. El agua salpicó alrededor de ambos y Grissom no estaba seguro sobre qué estaba más caliente - el agua de la bañera o las lágrimas de su novia escurriendo por su esternón.

Lentamente, mientras su mano acariciaba su pelo, el llanto de Sara fue amainando. Los intervalos entre sus suspiros temblorosos fueron incrementándose y eventualmente ella se calmó por completo. Él no la apresuró, sólo continuó abrazándola fuertemente. Mientras permanecían allí en el vapor, él recordó que en otras ocasiones había escuchado los chorros de agua de la bañera correr, y rápidamente descubrió el secreto de ella. A pesar de que sabía que no podía protegerla de los horrores a los que se enfrentaban en el trabajo, él, con mucho gusto, dejaría que ella encontrara un refugio en sus brazos, y si la bañera era el lugar donde ella se sentía con más confianza para desahogarse, entonces allí sería donde él se ofrecería.

Presionando suavemente sus labios sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, murmuró: "Siempre estaré aquí para ti."

Al principio, ella sólo pudo acurrucarse aún más cerca en sus brazos, como respuesta. Se sentía emocionada por su firme aceptación de este lado suyo. No debería haberle sorprendido, pero, de algún modo, lo hizo. Cuando finalmente reencontró su voz, salió como un áspero susurro.

"Gracias."

* * *

_**Nota del autor: **Mis apologías, no hablo español. Si su respuesta no está en inglés, no lo entenderé. Espero que usted gozara de esto! _


End file.
